


Gato de Botas

by AltenVantas



Category: Futuro della Famiglia (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-24 21:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ela tinha uma personalidade difícil e pra tentar amenizar isso ele sempre tentava a famosa cara de gato de botas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gato de Botas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Atropine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atropine/gifts).



> A personagem Marcella Fausti não me pertence, é propriedade da Atropine.

Yuri olhou para o seu relógio, era novo ainda com aquele brilho próprio que coisas novas comumente têm, cabia em seu pulso com delicadeza e nem mesmo sua corrida apressada o fazia se mover e machucar o seu punho. Para variar estava atrasado para a primeira aula do dia, se o diretor resolvesse ligar novamente para Gentian sabia que estaria com problemas. Isso porque ele iria colocá-lo de castigo, isso se não falasse para Giglio o que poderia ser bem pior. O vampiro não tolerava comportamento errático. E semana passada já tinha sido um prato cheio de problemas por ter batido em menino por ele ter implicado com ele. Bom, a respeito de tudo, o menino ainda estava vivo e todo mundo aprendeu a não mais implicar com o seu visual. Mesmo parecendo um gato.  
Por sorte, estava correndo por cima dos muros e das casas, pulando prédios e pegando atalhos pouco usados até mesmo por ratos. Esse era o caminho mais rápido para escola e sabia muito bem que o florzinha sabia que usava esse tipo de caminho, então o seu atraso não teria justificativa. Isso porque não podia dizer que estava andando por ai à noite, se ele soubesse. Bom, Yuri encolheu os seus ombros ficar de castigo poderia não ser tão ruim assim. Afinal, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele teria que sair em missão mesmo. Rotatividade era uma benção dos Céus. Literalmente, naquele caso. Ou seja, não iria durar muito o seu encarcere. Seu sorriso era até certo ponto malicioso.  
Chegou ao segundo tempo da primeira aula, o professor lhe deu o velho e típico olhar de quem estava desgostoso, não podia ter mais efeito se tivesse dado para a parede. Até mesmo porque, suas notas eram boas, tinham que ser ou então Gentian – como sempre ele – iria pegar no seu pé mais do que o normal. Sentou na sua cadeira de sempre e com seu tédio habitual pôs-se a divagar sobre o tempo e como estava perdendo-o ali na sala de aula.

-x-

 

A primeira coisa que lhe fazia ansioso para sair da sala de aula, vulgo prisão, era o fato de não poder usar suas orelhas e caudas, mesmo tendo dezesseis anos não consegui ficar sem elas sem sentir-se completamente nu. Contudo, não podia usá-los sem que perguntas que não tinham respostas fossem feitas, então era terminantemente proibido ser ele mesmo naquele lugar. O que era um saco. Estava tão habituado a usá-las no dia a dia que quando não estava prestando atenção, elas apareciam e vigilância constante não era algo que estava acostumado. Nem de perto. Era bem melhor em esgueirar-se e entrar em lugares onde não era chamado. Sim, disso ele gostava. Assim, o som do final do dia era como um balsamo para feridas abertas e sem precisar de mais nenhuma ordem pulava pela janela e ia embora. Sempre, desde o primeiro dia havia sido assim.  
Ia para a árvore mais próxima e cai no chão graciosamente. Com sorriso felino no rosto, sumia entre as mesmas antes mesmo que alguém pudesse mudar de ideia e lhe chamasse de volta. E sua ânsia de sair da escola era tanta, que na maior parte das vezes era como se fosse uma parede, apenas parte do complexo. Isso porque não queria passar mais tempo do que o necessário ali. Por isso, quando surrou o garoto foi uma surpresa para todos. Afinal, era normalmente uma pessoa pacifica e só partiu para cima dele porque o mesmo havia falado mal do zumbi na sua frente. Isso havia feito o seu fogo se acender e acabou partindo para cima antes mesmo de saber o que estava acontecendo. Foi por muito pouco que não matou o menino. Foda-se, esse maldito idiota aprender a não falar mal dos companheiros alheios.  
Só havia sido aliviado disso porque era por um bom motivo, mas o sermão que levou sobre não usar suas habilidades fora da máfia havia sido extenso o bastante para que por si só já fosse castigo o suficiente. Estava indo para a casa e para a sua família. Quem sabe ainda dava tempo para convencer Narcisus de jogar alguma coisa com ele ou convenser Nero a ensiná-lo a dirigir. Coisa que estava fazendo desde que tivera idade legal para tal.

-x-

 

Percebeu que havia algo de errado consigo quando seu corpo começou a se recusar a se mexer, era como tentar abrir caminho no meio de algum tipo de liquido viscoso e esquisito. Deixando-o irritantemente mais lento, apesar de sua mente está funcionando muito bem, o que era um problema a menos tendo em vista que estava pouco antes de dar um pulo que – se mal executado – poderia causar sérios ferimentos e quem sabe algumas costelas quebras. E era tarde de mais para evitar isso. Então, arrependeu-se de não ter ilusões reais o bastante para evitar esse tipo de coisa. Merda.  
Contudo, quando estava preste a cair, sentiu que alguém segurava a sua blusa e o puxava para cima como se não pesasse nada. O que era verdade, para sua idade era bem leve, apesar de alto. Queria olhar para trás para ver quem era o seu salvador, contudo seu corpo estava se recusando a sequer dar o menor dos movimentos. Isso o fez ficar irritado, odiava ter seus movimentos restritos seja por qual for o motivo. Tentava usar de pura força de vontade para quebrar o feitiço que o mantinha preso no lugar. Em vão. Por sorte, não precisava usar seu corpo para poder usar sua chama...  
\- Acho que é melhor não pensar nisso, gatinho, esse veneno também impede você de usar sua chama.  
Ele ouviu a voz antes de ver o rosto. Como estava totalmente paralisado, não tinha como saber se ela estava ou não falando a verde, apesar de realmente não está mais sentindo sua orelha e sua calda. Isso só serviu para deixá-lo ainda mais irritado e querendo com mais força mover-se.  
\- Então, sua calda e sua orelha realmente são feita de ilusão. Mas, o que realmente me intriga, é como você mantém isso toda a vez que eu te vejo passar pulando pelos muros.  
Então, a menina se fez ver. Ela era bonita. Usava uma roupa cheia de babados e que parecia terrivelmente incomoda para a temperatura do verão. Por um instante, acho que se não estivesse preso naquele estado que ela o colocara, iria dar em cima dela. Agora, a única coisa que queria saber era: como uma menina, não tão mais velha que ele, tinha conseguido lhe paralisar e lhe seguir sem que ele percebesse. Isso a tornava perigosa e se fosse uma inimiga? Aos fundos podia ouvir os gritos que o Gentian iria soltar ao saber disso.  
\- Contudo, devo dizer que um menino andando por ai com a chama da Nevoa tão controlada me faz perguntar de onde você vem.  
Aliviado ao perceber que ela não sabia quem ele era, o menino-gato concentrou-se ao saber que chama ela emanava. Talvez isso lhe desse algum tipo de pista. O problema era que não era muito bom nesse tipo de coisa, conseguia senti-las de um modo geral, agora dizer qual era? Bom, ele errava uma a cada cinco. O que não era nenhum pouco útil em situações como aquela. Ainda sim tentou e percebeu que tinha uma quantidade considerável de chama do Céu emanado dela. O que era tão rara quanto a sua, se não mais. Isso só despertou ainda mais sua curiosidade.  
\- Bom, eu não vou ter respostas com você assim.  
Ela estendeu a sua mão e perfurou a pele dede com um dedal, aos poucos foi sentindo que sua motricidade estava voltando, bem como sua calda e sua orelha. Automaticamente, estendeu a mão e tocou em sua calda, depois sua orelha, sentindo-se mais calmo e mais si mesmo. Então, virou-se para a menina com seus olhos semicerrados.  
\- Como você fez isso?  
\- Qual é o seu nome?  
Ambas as perguntas foram disparadas ao mesmo tempo. Seguindo de um silêncio de ambas as partes, Yuri queria pular em cima dela e perguntar quem ela era da maneira mais difícil, contudo não fez isso. Não sabia que mais armas ela possuía e se fosse mesmo a chama do Céu, suas ilusões não seriam tão efetivas. Ele podia ser meio desligado, mas definitivamente não era idiota.  
\- Você emana chama do Céu é chefe de alguma máfia?  
Se a menina se assustou com a suposição do menino a sua frente, não demonstrou. Apenas sorriu de maneira um pouco assustadora, um pouco inocente. Que deixou o ilusionista bem curioso.  
\- Meu nome é Marcella Fausti e você é?  
Se ela esperava que Yuri fosse reconhecer o seu nome, estava errada. O menino não tinha menor inclinação para as coisas burocráticas da máfia, que envolvia principalmente saber os nomes das famílias aliadas. Por isso, seu olhar podia ser comparado a uma tela em branco.  
\- Você não sabe quem sou?  
\- Não, na verdade, eu nunca ouvi seu nome antes em nenhum momento. Mas, bem como você se apresentou, meu nome é Kohayashi Yuri.  
Yuri mantinha os olhos não só na menina, movendo as orelhas, prestava atenção nos dois seguranças que estavam com ela ao longe, eles não emanava nenhum tipo de chama em especifica. O que nem de longe, significava que não sabia usá-las, se fosse esse caso era o exato oposto. Ainda sim, o maior problema era a menina vestida de Lolita. Ela sim era a pessoa que podia causar-lhes problemas, apesar de conseguir fugir se quisesse, agora que estava em posse de seus músculos novamente.  
\- E você ainda não me disse por que me paralisou e nem como.  
\- Eu não vou lhe dizer como eu fiz isso, afinal uma dama não revela seus segredos, mas posso lhe dizer o motivo. É que não são todos os dias que vimos um gato de botas na vida real.  
\- Gato de botas?  
Perguntou olhando para baixo olhando para os próprios pés, vendo que estava com o all star vermelho que Giglio havia lhe dado para trocar o seu outro que estava se desfazendo de tão velho. Não via nenhuma bota ali.  
\- Eu não uso botas.  
A menina não pode fazer nada a não ser rir.

-x-

 

Olhou para o seu relógio vendo que estava começando a ficar atrasado, isso iria ser terrível. Marcella não gostava nada de esperar e ela podia usar um dos seus malditos perfumes nele para puni-lo por isso. Ela conseguia ser pior que Giglio e ele acha que isso não podia ser possível. Mas, o mundo tinha formas estranhas de fazer valer o seu ponto. Aquela era uma delas. Pulo no beco que dava na sorveteria bem na hora e começou a correr rezando para que o embrulho de baixo do seu braço não se esmigalhasse isso seria pior do que o atraso. Apesar de que a menina iria acabar destruindo-o de qualquer forma.  
Chegou por trás dela e colocou o embrulho na frente da namorada, que já estava sentada em uma das mesas externas. Sentiu o peso da mão se retirando e caminhou para ficar na frente dela, que elevou-se e deu um beijo estalado nos lábios dele rapidamente antes de começar a abrir o pacote e vendo que ali estava um boneco. Gato de Botas.  
\- Bom, agora você tem um.  
Novamente, a Marcella não pode fazer nada, exceto rir.


End file.
